haunted_pagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talking Bob
This changed me and my cousins life. I wish it never happened. It started on a gloomy summer day, in mid August 2015. I was going to my little cousins birthday party, my older cousin, Chandler, was coming with too. We were going to Kidsgrove. If you never were there, you had an awful childhood. Kidsgrove was most of our young childhood. I was so excited to go back for the nostalgia. Right once me and Chandler got there we ran out of the car and over to the main wooden playground part of kidsgrove. It was almost exactly the same as when we were kids. We explored all of the playground talking about memories we had every step we took. After climbing on the wooden playground for nearly an hour, we desided to explore the path. We walked along looking for our favorite childhood toys. But then, it caught our eye... Talking Bob. Talking Bob was the coolest thing when we were little. To play with talking bob, you would spin the crank handle on him 6 times, say something into him, and he says it in a "funny" voice. The only difference we saw now was that it was now dedicated to Bob Saddle instead of just being named after him. Me and my cousin Chandler ran over, not knowing what we were getting ourselves into. Chandler spun the handle 6 times. I spoke into it saying "Hello". Bob loaded for a few seconds and in a terrifying almost demonic sounding voice repeating my "Hello". Me and Chandler just assumed he was getting old and broken and that was why it sounded messed up. Me and Chandler were trying as hard as we could to get it to say something creepy, we kept saying things like "Satan" and "Worship". All it would do was repeat us. When we were about to give up I tried one last word, "Hail". I told it the word and the answer startled both of us, instead of repeating the word "Hail" it groaned out a voice nearly yelling at us saying "Why?" Me and Chandler were scared shitless and ran away from him as fast as we could. We went over to the swings to discuss what just happened. While we were talking we heard Bob's loading voice. We looked over at it to see if anyone was there. No one was there. Then we heard it speak, "Worship". We were scared as much as we could be at this point but still very curious. We walked over to Talking Bob. We reached up to turn the crank when suddenly he spoke, "DON'T", he yelled. Me and Chandler screamed an ran over to where the birthday party was. We both told our parents what happened. They didn't believe us. Of course they didn't. Me and Chandler went back over, brave as we could try to be and see what was going on. We went over and spun the crank 6 times. We said "Hello" into him. But that is not what he responded. First he let out a horrible screeching voice and then said "Chandler..." we waited and then he also said my name (Which we never said to him) "Gabe...". We were frozen in shock and terror. Bob proceeded to mutter random inaudible words that were possibly in a different language. We ran as fast as we could out of there over to the party. They told us we were just in time and that we were soon leaving. I was relieved but disappointed. Me and Chandler went in our cars and went our separate ways home, still thinking of what had just happened. -Yee4926